Unexpected visit
by Tabbcia
Summary: English verion of Niespodziewana wizyta. A short oneshot starring Tabitha Smith, Sam Guthrie, Lila ChenyGuthrie and bonus! AnnaMarie Guthrie. Slightly AU, due to my lack of knowledge while writing that.


DISCLAIMER: Ok., sod all the NM – I don't care even about Danielle. But Sam Guthrie not belonging to me? That's way too much!

Unfortunately, I own only Anna-Marie Guthrie, who was inspired by Caroline – Betsy and Jonos' daughter © Vardena. But, the good thing is that Anna-Marie does NOT have any sociological reflections.

Besides, the plot of the story is mine, but, God-damn-it, I got not a single penny for it!

I got this idea at 1 am, so, I wrote it down, not to make my Dad suspicious, using my mobile phone as the light. So, apreciate on that, and read it!

The Universe? Uh, was meant to be 616, but I'm sure, that some facts are screwed up.And, the ages may be slightly... well, whatever.

Have fun.

* * *

**"Unexpected Visit"**

In front of the doors of a nice, big house stood a short-haired blonde girl in canary yellow sunglasses. She pushed the doorbell, but it gave no sound off, so she hammered at the door with her fist.

"Open up, or I'll blow these up!" she yelled, still banging. She wasn't actually kidding, but fortunately there was no need to use such a drastic method – a quick shuffle sounded inside the house, and after a short while the doors were opened by a hansome blonde man with a very nice and honest face, twisted with anger at the moment.

"Hell, quiet, yah're gonna wake the kid..." he started, not even looking at the intruder, but he wasn't able to finish the sentence, as the blonde girl threw herself into his arms.

"Sammie! I've read in the 'paper, that you had a KID! Congrats'!" she shouted cheerfully, hugging him warmly.

"Wha... Tabby?" stammered Sam Guthrie – the handsome guy – patting her on her back and trying to escape from her arms.

"Tabby, Tabby, who else would I be?" the girl grinned, letting him go. "It's beenages, eh? You're not gonna let your old Tabby in?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, 'cuse me. Come in." Said, still slightly shocked, Sam.

"Hey, Lila! Where's the lucky mommy?" she yelled on the doorstep with her sonorous voice.

"Geez, Tabbs, quiet! The kid is asleep!" hissed the man.

Lured by the yells Lila Cheny, well, Lila Guthrie right now – a short haired woman in a blue wrapper – came into the corridor. Her hair was a bit ruffled, and she had quite big shadows under her eyes.

"Lila!" said a bit quieter Tabitha – it was still quite loud, though. "You look great. That's what they tell all the new mothers, right?" she added with a wide grin.

Lila and Sam exchanged looks. It had been four years since Tabitha dumped Sam, two years from the time they'd seen her for the last time. Before she'd left, they were still friends – yeah, it sounds dull, but it was harde not to like Tabby. Afterwards she disappeared with her new boyfriend, Roberto daCosta. Rumours had it that they'd been in North Caroline, but it was Kitty Pryde who said so, so it wasn't really credible.

And here was Tabby, after two years of absence, coming to their house totally unexpected, asking about their just-born kid.

Sam shook his head slightly. That wasn't a really strange thing, when we're talking about the most wicked girl he'd ever known – yep, a girl, though she was twenty five already, an adult woman isn't the best way to describe her.

"Maybe we'll sit in the living room?" he offered.

* * *

"Where've you been?" asked Lila with a slight reproach, when they finally sat in the armchairs (Tabby stretched herself on the sofa). "We didn't know if you were still alive!"

"Oh, sometimes there, sometimes here." The blonde waved her hand slightly. "No big deal. Show me the kid, will ya'?"

"No way, Tabbs! Yah're coming after two years, and you thing we're gonna let ya' wriggle out of telling us what has happened? It doesn't work that way!" Canonball smirked.

"Well..." said Tabby reluctantly. "I've been living in Los Angeles, finished Law College, moved to Kentucky now."

"Law college? Ya' kidding?"

"Yeah! You fell for it, didn't you?" giggled Meltdown, but seeing the couples' heavy looks, she added "'Key, 'key, have been workin' for last half a year in a fantasy magazine, but've been – uh, huh – reduced."

"Got the sack, huh? Why?" Lila asked.

"Umm, well, you see, printers are just a trouble. And when it stopped working, how was I supposed to know it had run out of ink? So, I got, uh, annoyed, and blew it up."

"Wasn't there a pilot-light blinkin'?" Sam asked quite an accurate question.

"There was." Nodded the girl. "It pissed me even more!" She said, reaching for cookies lying on the table. "Yum, coconut! My fav'!" she said rumorously, and both parents lookeed nervously at the door, like they expected an explosion behind them. Nothing happened though.

"So, they kicked you out just for a printer? You could have bought a new one!" Pointed out Lila after a while of listening out.

"Yeah, but the chief editors' comp was standing right next to it. With all the articles for that week. It went too." Replied Tabby as shie was talking about weather.

Silence reigned in the room. Sam and Lila were looking at each other, Tabby was eating cookies. Finally, Lila came up with THIS question.

"What's up with Roberto?"

Tabitha looked up at her.

"What is supposed to be up with him?" she asked.

"Well, why hasn't he come with ya'?" Sam supported his wife.

"Why would he come?"

"When have ya' broken off?" asked the man, seeing Tabitha trying to weasel out of talking about daCosta.

"Half a year ago. We've decided to be just friends." She replied, with the smile never leaving her face. Well, maybe someone else would be able to believe her, but Sam knew her long enough to know that things she says are usually not whole the truth.

"Ya've thrown him out onto the street? Why?"

"The street? Oh, please, we used to live in a block. I've thrown him out onto the staircase only."

"Why?" Lila interrupted.

"A little difference of opinions, you know. He thought that dating Rahne behind my back was OK. I did not." Tabitha shrugged.

"Rahne?" the dark-haired woman looked at her with a surprise expression on her face. "No way, she's in the States?" – Two years ago, after Tabitha and Roberto disappeared, the New Mutants – Danielle Moonstars' and Sams' group started to part. Rahne came back to Scottland, Amara went to Nova Roma, or somewhere, promising to be back soon, but after one of her family members had a heart attack, she stayed for longer, and Danielle started dating a FBI agent, Pierce, who left her after she created his biggest fear – walking through the supermarket in pants only – after he came home drunk. (1)

Whatever.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, when I saw her kissing Roberto." Tabby was still smiling, althrough the atmosfere became quite tense.

"But wait, are ya' trying to tell usthat Rahne Sinsclair had a date with a taken guy?" Asked Sam, unable to believe in such a thing. That wasn't her custom, even if she had had a crush on daCosta since the high school days.

"Oh, Roberto forgot to tell her about being taken. That happens, doesn't it? Well, you gonna show me the kid now?"

The couple exchanged looks again.

"All right, Tabb, but I beg you! Be quiet unless you don't want to wake her up."

"Have I ever been loud?"

"Yep." Sam and Lila answered toghether.

* * *

"Wow, cool!" whispered, somewhat loudly, Tabby. "'s better than in The Sims!" and, noticing the friends looks, she added. "What? After I've read that Anna-Marie Guthrie was born, I just had to experiment a bit." Sam nodded with amusement, and Tabby continued "She looks almost like you, Sammie. The same honest kisser." Lila raised her eyebrows a bit, so Tabitha said quickly "Yeah, but the teeth are just like yours, Lil'. Absolutely."

"She's two weeks old, Tabb. Kids have teeth when they're about six months old."

"No teeths? HUH?" the 'huh' was so loud, that Anna-Marie opened her sky blue eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes, almost same to Sams', and after looking around with a surprised look, she burst into tears.

"She likes me, eh?" said Tabitha, when Sam took her out of the room where Lila tried to comfort the kid. "What are you looking at? I was quiet!"

"Ah've missed you, Tabbs!" admitted Sam.

"Huh, I'd havemissed me too if I were you!" she replied cheerfully.

After a while Lila came back to the living room.

"I've managed to make her sleep." She whispered, closing the doors noislessly.

"It's cool. A kid like that is helluva fun. I'll make one myself once." Tabby decided. Sam gave a little laugh.

"Don't forget to feed him, when you have one." Asked Lila concerned.

"Oh, how dare you!" giggled Tabitha. "I'll give him the best cookies I'll find!"

"Oh, Geez..." muttered Sam.

* * *

"Well, gotta go." Decided Tabby after a while.

"Ya' not gonna stay for a bit more?" asked Sam.

"No way, pal! The kid's asleep, and the cookies are gone... Boring!"

"Don't you disappear for another two years!" Lila hugged the blonde girl tightly for goodbye.

"Don't worry. I want to be Annies' godmother!" she laughed.

"Uh, sorry, Tabb, but Anna-Marie has already been baptized..." interrupted Sam. Tabitha waved her hand.

"Whatever. See you when you'll have the next kid then!" she said and jumped down form the doorstep. "I'll read the newspapers every day!" she added as the 'goodbye'.

* * *

Sam and Lila standing in an embrace looked at Tabithas' silhouette. When will they see her again? Well, the only person who knows that is probably Destiny...

**END**

* * *

(1) - I admit it, I made these up, long before I've read what actually happened. But shh, nevermind that ;)

* * *

Ok, reviews please. But some constructive, right? Ah, and English isn't my first language, so sorry for grammar mistakes. Correct me if you spot anything. 


End file.
